Saving Lily
by EmilyGrace31
Summary: Lily Evans, Hogwart's head girl, has a dark secret she has been hiding for years - she is terminally ill. Miraculously, she has survived years, but when she weakens, will her love for a certain Potter grow? Can James save the only woman he'll ever love, when the only potion that will save her is illegal to brew? This is their fight as they join together in the act of Saving Lily.
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is Emily Grace again and I decided to start another story! Hopefully you'll like this! I should pre-warn you and it might get a little sad, but there will also be some Jily! Please review and enjoy!**

Prologue

I had never put much thought into how I would die until I was twelve and in my second year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I never properly thought about what the migraines and headaches that plagued my daily life actually were signs of. The ones that tortured me day and night. I never thought about it until my mother stubbornly insisted to take me to the doctor one day. The walls of the hospital were a dull and white, the home for all sick Muggles. The scent of disinfectant clogged my sense of smell, causing my head to feel worse, as the doctors called my name.

"Lily Evans."

You never know how much something means to you until you loose it. You never know how much you'll miss it either until it's gone. You never know what fear truly feels like until it stares you down like the barrel of a gun. I never knew death would be in mine. I have always imagine myself growing old with many kids, lots of grandchildren and great-grandchildren and a husband by my side, greying and wrinkling with me. I always imagined myself dying happy and healthy, with only age as the cause. When the doctor sat myself, my father and mother down in his small office with the sound of car horns blaring from the nearby high way, a small folder containing test results in front of him, I never thought in anyway, how I was going to die. As he informed my mother and father about what was going on with me, I listened in shock. The doctor informed me that it was untreatable and rare and all patients had different time lengths left. Some lasting weeks, other last years. My parents, in desperation, had taken me to Saint Mungos, but the cure for it was a potion and illegal due to being used with dark intent beforehand. My fate was secured.

_I am going to die._

I was _only_ twelve when I heard the news that would shatter all my hopes and dreams. I was an A+ student and role model, an aspiring prefect and Head Girl. I had so much to live for, yet so little time. And now, in my seventh year as Head Girl of Hogwarts and an all round popular student, along with my best friends Alice, Marlene and Emmeline. We were all on a happy high until the news of my imitate death arrived, we went into a world of pain and horror – all because of me. I had spent months trying to hide the truth from them, because they didn't deserve to have all my burdens placed on their shoulders. However, waking up early every morning with a bad headache and the urge to be sick was nothing easy to hide. My friends weren't stupid and they aren't they type to give up either. I had to tell them the truth after months of trying to hide it. I told them at the start of out third year. I will never forget the looks on their faces. The looks of horror and pain. We pretended that the news was wrong and fate had better plans for me, but ignorance only can go for so far and long. The day I fear will come eventually, causing me to leave everything and everyone I love behind and I have to admit it and get use to this fact.

_The __tumour__ in my brain will __**kill**__ me. _


	2. Head Girl Head Boy

**Hey, I'm Emily and this is my second story I've posted so far. It is Lily/James in case you got confused or...something...anyways, sorry about the late updating – school is so busy right now since I'm in my senior highschool years. I thought I should just answer what someone asked me. **

**_Love of Blood -_I'm not going to give too much away as to why the tumour can only be cured by a potion (cause that would ruin a lot of the plot), _but_, to give you an idea, it isn't a tumour that muggles can get and there isn't much known about it, other than the facts that the people who become ill with it are all muggleborns and that they've all died. That's why Lily's family took her to Saint Mungos – it isn't a muggle sickness, however, they can't do anything to save her if they don't have the potion. I don't want to say too much, so I'm just saying that. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Please review if you haven't/want to and I do not own these characters other than my own ones. J.K. Rowling is the true genius :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Head Girl. Head Boy.

Sun streamed through the windows of the Hogwarts Express, as a girl looking close in age to being a woman, was walking quickly and pushing her trunk on the rack above her head. Her red hair spilling out of its ponytail and loose curls surrounding her face, she bit her lower lip as she concentrated on the task she was facing. Pined to her knitted blue jumper, was a gold Head Girl badge. She sighed in relief when her trunk finally was in the rack and secure.

"Having fun there, Lil?" a teasing voice said from the door of the compartment, as Lily turned to see her best friends, Alice, Marlene, and Emmeline, standing there.

A big grin on her face, Lily darted towards them as the rushed towards her, encasing each other in a tight group hug. "You're here!" Lily said excitedly, as they all started giggling loudly, leaving them breathless. "I was getting _so_ bored."

"Of course we're here," Alice said, before shooting an annoyed look at Marlene, who was pretending to not notice it. "We were just running late 'cause _someone_ kept flirting with Sirius Black. Not saying any names..._Marlene_."

Marlene rolled her dark eyes and flicked her long, light brown hair over her tanned shoulder. "Seriously Alice, it wasn't for long. It was only a small chat."

"A small chat?" Emmeline echoed as she pulled her trunk into the compartment. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned against it and gave Marlene a tight grin. "Marlene, you two were 'flirting' for a good twenty minutes!"

"We weren't." Marlene denied, as she got her own trunk into the compartment as Emmeline put hers on the rack opposite from Lily's. "We merely said '_hello_, _how was your holiday?__'_ and '_good bye__'_. Nothing much to complain about, Emmeline. Talk about over reacting."

Alice snorted as she got her trunk and put it on the rack next to Lily's, as Lily sat down on the seats. "More like 'hello, how's your throat? Want my tongue shoved down it?'" She sat down next to Lily, leaning back comfortably into her seat, before looking at the redhead and continuing on speaking. "Sirius replied in the positive."

"Oh trust me," Marlene grinned wickedly at the girls. "It was definitely _positive_."

"Oh Marlene," Lily groaned as Marlene and Emmeline burst into laughter and Alice blushed fiercely. "Seriously, stop being so dirty minded!"

"Stop being so innocent." Marlene teased Lily as she flopped down on the seat opposite the two other girls, Emmeline following her actions. "One day, when you marry James Potter-"

"Oh for the last time," Lily cried out loudly, not noticing the door opening, "I'm never going to marry James bloody Potter."

"Not if I have my way, Evans." Someone with a cheeky, yet masculine, voice said, as the girl looked up at the doorway to see four teenage boys standing there.

"Oh, not _you_ lot." Lily sighed, rubbing her forehead which was starting to hurt, before smiling softly at one of the boys in particular. "Hello Remus."

"Hi Lily. How was your holiday?" Remus asked, as he leaned against the door. His pale face contrasting hugely to the black door his was leaning against.

"Fine, thank you." Lie. Complete and utter _lie_. Lily hated lying to Remus, but he didn't know the truth about her tumour. The other girls shared a dark look at the lie. They all knew Lily spent her holidays at Saint Mungos coughing up blood, puking her guts up, crying as her body ached and mostly unconscious due to the huge amount of pain her head was giving her. The doctors gave her a pain reliever potion, but it didn't do much to help. It is amazing she's at school, but she had a huge turn around in her condition in the last weeks of the holidays as she was only very ill in the mornings. With a few strings pulled and many warnings and concerns from the doctors, she was allowed to attend her final year at school. And this year was so much more special. This year she had reached a goal and been given position of head girl.

However, being head girl was _only_ ambition, and what she really needed was the illegal potion that could save her life, but it would stupid for her to dream about getting it. Her family had already scent owls to the ministry to request for the potion to be made for the rare, life saving, occasion, but the ministry denied, saying it was too much of a risk to give her the potion and they were sorry about the situation, but she would just have to suck it up. AKA, Lily's just going to have to die. The ministry is not going to bother saving her. Plus, not much is not known about Lily's tumour, only two facts – so far it is only muggleborns have become sick with it and all of them died only a few years after being informed about their illness. Lily is one of the patients who has lived as long as she has with her condition.

"Well Evans, would you like you continue saying how you aren't going to marry me?" James Potter joked, as he grinned at the blushing redhead. "Because fate is saying otherwise."

"Fate, Potter, _really_?" Lily rolled her emerald eyes and leaned against the window. Her eyes were directed on James. "I haven't believed in fate since I was twelve."

"Well, you must have no life then." James paused, as Lily's expression stayed unreadable. Her friends' eyes widened dramatically at what James said, unknowing it was a sore spot for Lily. "Or imagination."

_That's ironic, _Lily thought bitterly, _I've spent the most part of four years imagining myself surviving the tumour_. Her mask stayed up as she merely ran a hand through her red locks. "Yeah, I lost my imagination after seeing your ugly face. Left me having nightmares."

James opened his mouth to respond, but Marlene cut in, her tone low and seductive. "Hey Sirius, you free?"

Sirius Black, who was standing beside James, with his curly black hair tossed fashionable across his face and his grey eyes having that cheeky glint in them, smirked at her. "When ain't I free for _you_, baby?"

Marlene stood up and strutted to where he was, leaning against the wall beside him as Sirius looked her as he was a predator and she was his prey. "Follow me then, boy." she said, winking at the girls and exiting the compartment, Sirius going after her, knocking small, round and baby-faced Peter Pettigrew on the way out, but Sirius didn't seem to notice. Peter flushed and looked down at his feet, as Remus gave him a pitiful look.

"Make sure you two use protection! We don't want any small baby Blacks running round here." James called out after them, part of him joking, the other serious. He turned back around to face Lily. "Hey Evans, you ready to go to the heads and prefect's meeting?"

Lily gave James a suspicious look as she stood up. "Yes, why would you care, Potter?"

"Why would I care?" James chuckled fondly at her and smiled. "I care, Evans, because _I_ am the head boy."


End file.
